wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Seilune Astrande
NO'' information on this page may be used IC at ANY point. If you'd like your character to know of mine, discuss it with me in-game. This is NOT an IC writing nor a reference sheet for people to use.'' Physical Description Standing at 7’2”, Seilune is slightly taller than the average Shal’dorei female. Her hair is white with a pink cast to it and it gently falls to the small of her back. Her eyes are lilac in color and, like her elven kin, give off a faint glow. This glow changes in intensity based on Seilune’s mood. Her skin is the color of deep periwinkle and soft to the touch, etched with leyline tattoos of glyphs and sigils that refract light. Her lips are pouty and wine red in color, concealing a mouth filled with straight teeth. Her body is slim and curvaceous, covered by a gorgeous, fuchsia gown that was handmade by one of the finest tailors in Suramar. For jewelry, Seilune wears gold cuffs with a leaflet pattern around her wrists and ankles, and her forehead is adorned with a matching gold circlet with a teardrop-shaped fuchsia gem. Personality Being a member of Suramar's aristocracy, Seilune can be quite arrogant and narcissistic. She takes great pride in her appearance, ensuring that no hair is out of place and that she is wearing the latest fashion. She walks into a room with her head held high and a soft smirk across her lips, her lilac eyes scanning the room for people of interest. An insult directed towards her is taken seriously and she'll direct a venomous comeback of equal or great potency back at the accuser. She is confident in her power and her abilities, rarely turning down a challenge. Like many Shal'dorei, Seilune once believed that she and her kin were superior to all other races. The "highborne" mentality stayed with Seilune even when she joined the Agents. Early missions to Bilgewater Harbor were an unpleasant experience for Seilune, who viewed Goblins are "ugly and screechy nuisances." However, as ambassador of the Agents, Seilune has had to learn to better maintain her composure, taking a civil approach to squabbles. She has also become, or at least appears to be, more accepting of the other Horde races, extending an olive branch to them and showing a desire to learn more about their customs, history, and problems. History Your text goes here. Feel free to organize this into subsections if you want. Example Subsection Title Here Example Subsection of a Subsection Title Here You can link to other characters by putting Square Brackets around their name. Links are case sensitive. You can override the display name like this Overridden Name around their name. Quotes Quotes are optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. Trivia Trivia is optional. You can delete this field or comment it out by putting around it. External Links You should put a link to your wow armory page here along with other handy links people might be interested in. YOURNAME's Armory Page